Hello and Goodbye
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: When a Bella gets bitten, Edward has only five minutes to make the choice of a lifetime. But with so many lingering doubts, which choice should he make? Bella X Edward Warning:There is a twist...but no character death.


Hello and Goodbye

When a Bella gets bitten, Edward has only five minutes to make the choice of a lifetime. But with so many lingering doubts, which choice should he make? Bella X Edward

Details have been changed to allow the story more flow-ability. (Yes I just made that word up)

And I don't own the characters. Sure I have the books, the chocolates, some plushies, etc…. but I don't own Edward / Bella / Alice or any other characters. If I did, I wouldn't have made Edward look so un-Edwardish in the movie. And yes, I made that word up too.

In case you're wondering, these five minutes are in vampire time. That means really fast moving, a whole lot of Alice-vision-loving, and things happening really quickly.

Which means normally, some of these could take days, but because the Cullens are amazing, gorgeous, and Alice was so damn cute in the movie, it's only going to take five minutes.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

5 minutes left.

Bella lay in the clearing. Her legs were positioned awkwardly and uncomfortably. Her collapse had been caused by supernatural beings, and I was pretty sure I knew who did it.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins, as I ran faster than I had ever in my life. I carried Bella bridal-style, just like I should have years ago. I wish I could have asked her then…I wish I could have chosen then.

I slammed the glass door shut. The excessively loud noise acknowledged my return. The silence afterwards acknowledged the fact that something was definitely wrong. Alice was the first to run down the stairs.

"What the hell, Edward? I was shopping online! And they had the cutest dress there too…Bella would-Omigosh! What happened? It stinks more than werewolves down here!" Her sudden squeal had Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme running downstairs.

Alice knelt to her knees. Bella's unconscious figure lay on the floor. She couldn't be placed on the couch in this condition. Her legs were still in the same awkward position as before. If had to guess, I'd say she had amount five minutes left to live.

"Look, Carlisle." Alice pointed to the bite on Bella's arm. "She was bitten. But no vampire could do this to her. I mean, sure she's human, but vampire venom would leave her shaking, not unconscious."

Carlisle looked straight at me before speaking.

"That's because she wasn't bit by a vampire."

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

4 minutes left

At this point even Rosalie was downstairs. Emmett was totally freaking out, Alice was trying to control her visions, and Jasper was letting off a calm aura that wasn't working on anyone.

And I was totally losing it.

Carlisle had confirmed my suspicions and I was going to murder that kid as soon as I figured out what to do about Bella. I mean she can't die, can she?

Even though I'm the one who can read minds, sometimes we all think Carlisle has the same ability and he's not telling us. And what he said just now only further proves the theory.

"She can die."

Normally, I would be trying to calm Alice down, who would normally be jumping around and laughing at Rosalie, while saying "I told you so!" But having Bella die doesn't seem normal at all.

"I told you it wasn't a vampire bite. Vampire venom can kill and cause insanity, but that right there," Carlisle pointed to Bella's bite. "That right there, is a werewolf bite."

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

3 minutes left

"What do you mean I have to choose what to do? Isn't it obvious? Just choose the one that saves her!" I was pacing, and an angry vampire pacing can definitely give other people migraines, just in case you're wondering.

"The only problem is out of over like 15 solutions, only two will let her live. And you are so not any of them. Trust me on this one. I mean, since when have I steered you wrong?" Alice called to me, still searching for more options in her own realm of visions.

"Well which ones let her live?" I was frustrated, angry, confused, upset, and… I, Edward Cullen, was scared.

Alice opened her eyes and looked at me. "If you really want to know, then I'll tell you. But firstly, you are so not going to like the choices. And secondly, if you need to kill someone after you hear your choices, Emmett broke your baseball bat last week. The one Bella gave you last week."

Note to self: Kill Emmett later.

"Not cool Alice! I thought we were a family!"

"Survival of the fittest." Alice replied, unflinchingly, before turning back to me. "Are you ready for this?"

"No. But screw that. I'm reading Carlisle's mind right now and it says I have three more minutes to choose. Or nature gets to choose for me."

Alice looked at me. Golden Eye to Golden Eye. "Either you can change Bella yourself," Alice began.

"No way!" I stared at Bella. I won't turn her into a monster. Not now, not ever.

"Or you could let her change into a werewolf."

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

2 minutes left.

After having confirmed that these were the only two even half reasonable choices I had with Carlisle, I dragged Bella over to the tree.

Yes, to THE tree.

This was the place where we had our first make-out session. This was the place where we had first climbed thousands of miles up a mountain at five in the morning to see the sunrise.

And this was the place that the Bella I had known for so long, the Bella I had loved for so long, would die.

And it was my choice what kind of a person she would become, if one at all. Because technically, vampires and werewolves aren't human.

I pulled out my cell. Even if I hated him and one of his kind did this to Bella, he would still know something about it…and Bella would be happy if she knew I talked to my mortal nemesis (literally) because of her.

Damn, I was whipped.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

60 seconds left

"Thanks." Jacob sat next to me. "Personally, if it was me, I would've turned her and made her mine, and you wouldn't know a thing about it for months."

"Yeah, well I figured Bella would've wanted this." Whoa, I sounded solemn and, well dead. Maybe this is what happens to vampires after their second death.

Jacob looked at me. "Dude, I never thought I'd say this, but maybe it was a good thing she chose you."

He left. And even though I never thought I'd say this, maybe it would be a good thing if Jacob had stayed a while longer.

50 seconds left

I stroked Bella's hair. I only have two choices, and there really isn't a lesser evil. I don't want her to be a wolf, but I don't want her to be a monster like me either.

It's like the two of us are halves of a bomb, just ready to explode. Because I know, that when Bella stops fighting, I won't be able to fight either. And when a vampire can no longer control himself…

40 seconds left

I vowed never to kill. I vowed never to bite. And right now, I'd give it all up. I'd lose it all for her.

Damn it, I love you Bella.

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

30 seconds left

I want to bite her.

But if I do, I'll kill her.

I know that.

And I won't kill her. I can't kill her.

20 seconds left

Her head tilted towards me. It was funny because Carlisle said that werewolf bites would paralyze the victim as well. She shouldn't be able to move at all.

Her neck rubbed against me. It was a soft motion, barely noticeable. And definitely impossible to do if you're unconscious.

I looked into her now half open eyes. She smiled back at me. It was a weak smile, but a weak Bella smile is still a hundred times more powerful than a normal smile. And soon it would be my smile.

I turned her neck towards me.

"I trust you, Edward." It was weak, it was soft; and it was the feeble whisper of the helpless, but it was my Bella's voice.

I could only hope that I didn't really go for the kill.

10 seconds left

Blood would smear my mouth. Red streaks would slash her neck. My eyes would become the red killing machines they were supposed to be.

Even though eye color isn't supposed to affect your performance, I could literally feel the aura pouring out of my now red eyes. I wanted her blood, and I wanted it now.

"I trust you, Edward."

Her gentle voice called to me once again. It sounded stronger this time, but one glance at her would tell you that she was wasting her energy on speaking.

I hushed her, pressing my fingers to her lips.

I brought her neck closer to me. And I bit it.

The sweet, tangy taste of blood filled my mouth. A salty aftertaste would follow soon. Carlisle had warned me this would happen if I ever tried to taste human blood. But before that had been a newborn's tale meant for scaring the uncontrolled desire into a mere lust.

Now this was the real thing.

Blood ran down her neck and I momentarily stopped sucking so as to lick up the droplets that had found their way to the bottom f her neck.

My tongue darted back up, desperate for more of the red liquid that could make me feel this way.

No. No! NO! I couldn't do this.

I vowed I wouldn't. But right now, I just can't stop.

I'm so sorry Bella…

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

Visions of our prom dance flowed through my head. If I had a few hundred years, I could definitely teach Bella to dance.

Alice's thoughts rang clear and true in my head. "Believe in yourself. You know she does. She's told you a million times."

I can do this. I know I can. Finally, the red liquid stopped gushing, and I watched as Bella's eyes flew open. "I trust you, Edward."

"Hello, love." Her smile was radiant, even if it was just for a few moments. She collapsed into my arms, and I could feel her life slipping away.

"Goodbye, Bella."

1 week later

A gorgeous woman walked down the stairs. Two other girls joined her, one merely holding her while the other literally pounced.

Emmett catcalled. "Woo! Here comes the reincarnation of beauty!"

I smiled. "Yup. Here comes the reincarnation of beauty, the hyperactive cheerleader, and their pretty blonde friend."

Emmett looked confused. "But Bella isn't blonde…" Then he attacked.

I was still laughing minutes later. "Emmett, bro, you are slow!"

Yes, Bella was well. Not exactly alive, but definitely well. "How do you like being a vampire?"

She smiled. After a week of recovery, she would finally able to experience being a vampire. And she'd either hate me or love me for it.

Alice bounced up. "Not quite yet." I look at her, puzzled. "I have to take her on a much needed shopping trip first!"

Everyone laughed, and we heard a new melodic voice in the mix. It was even more beautiful than before.

Bella looked at me. "Its like saying, 'Goodbye Bella Swan. Hello Isabella Cullen."

So was it too long? Too short? Did I screw up somewhere? Please tell me how you liked it! If you liked it…


End file.
